


Inexplicable Cross-Dimensional Smut Delivery

by Satchelfoot



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: For reasons the author refuses to explain, theWayfarercrew begins receiving sexy fanfic about themselves.
Relationships: Rosemary Harper/Sissix Seshkethet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Inexplicable Cross-Dimensional Smut Delivery

During lunch one day, a small data packet pinged onto Kizzy’s handheld. She opened it, skimmed with a lightly furrowed brow for a moment, and then grinned a bright and potentially frightening grin. “Oh,” she said. “ _Ohhh._ That’s pretty hot, actually.”

“Uh-oh,” rumbled Dr. Chef from the other end of the table. “I’d know that look from a light-year away. We should probably scatter.”

“What is it, Kiz?” Jenks looked over and read a line. “Whoa. What the...?”

Kizzy had briefly dissolved into cackles. 

“Okay, you two, what do you have there?” Sissix asked, lightly draped over Rosemary across from Kizzy and Jenks. 

Kizzy’s smile didn’t really fade as her eyes flicked from Rosemary to Sissix and back, but a small portion of the glint might have gone out of their eyes. “I can’t tell you, Sis.”

“Excuse me, what? Why?”

“Because we’re being nice to Rosemary about the thing you two have going on.”

“Okay. No.” Rosemary leaned forward and laid her clasped hands firmly in the middle of the table. “When you put it like that, I’m going to need a full explanation, nice or not.”

That was absolutely all the justification Kizzy needed. “Okay. You know how Ohan sometimes talks about the multiverse? All those universes in which we don’t exist? And other ones beyond that in which we hypothetically might exist, but only in people’s minds as fictional characters?”

“…Yes?”

Kizzy locked eyes with Sissix. “Well, somebody is writing some disturbingly authentic stories about us coupling with each other.”

“What, you and me?” Sissix was now leaning forward intently.

“Um…” Kizzy glanced at Rosemary again. “This one is about all three of us. Actually.”

“Oh, stars.” Rosemary groaned and began to crawl under the table.

“I’m sorry, Rosemary!” Kizzy squeaked, genuinely abashed. “I shouldn’t have said anything about it in the first place. Are you going to be okay? Should I go away and leave you alone?”

“No, no, I’m good,” Rosemary murmured from beneath the table. From the vicinity of her voice, she seemed to be leaning up against Sissix’s legs. “It’s both horrifying and flattering to know there is cross-dimensional smut about me. Just please don’t share a word of it with me or anyone else, ever. Except maybe Ohan. You know, for science.”

“Sure thing, hon.” Kizzy hesitated. “But can I show it to Sissix, too? If you want, Sis. This stuff is honestly hilarious.”

“Sure, I’m curious to read it—only if it’s okay with you, Rosemary.” She reached down to pat Rosemary’s head, still firmly hidden beneath the table.

Rosemary’s hand rose in a shaky but genuine thumbs up.

Just then, Jenks’s handheld pinged with the delivery of a small data packet. He opened it and began paging through the contents for just a second before his eyebrows shot spaceward. “Wait, _what_ the fuck did I do with Ashby?”


End file.
